A dragons heart
by TheDragonLady92
Summary: The grandaughter of Orochimaru and the Survivor of the uchiha clan train together under the training of Orochimaru. Will they get along or kill each other? Possible saga.
1. chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first fanfiction EVER. So please be kind with reviews constructive criticism is appreciated. Rated M for language,blood,deaths, and of course lemons.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. Sadly**

Chapter 1

The Dark and gloomy walls of my bedroom seemed to be closing in on me as I tried to get some time to myself and relax. I had had a rough day helping my grandfather with the test subjects. Their idea of a 12 year old girl helping with something so evil didn't set to well with them. They cursed me called me names told me I was just another pawn in my grandfathers game. That didn't matter though. I was stronger than them, ruthless, heartless. I felt nothing when their warm blood spilled all over the time floor and I ate one of their hearts. I licked my lips and became excited remembering the taste and the fear that they felt while spilling their blood.

Knock knock knock

My eyes snap open and I begrudgingly get out of my bed to open my dreary bedroom door. The light from the hallway temporarily blinded and the shadow of a tall figure came into my line of sight.

"My dear Katana" the snake like voice said proudly

My eyes adjusted and my grandfathers profile came into view. Skin as white as snow, a thin face that housed yellow snake like eyes with long hair as black as mine framed his face.

"Grandfather, I was hoping to get some sleep before we continue with the research tomorrow. What is it."

He smiled a cold smile "I have a partner for you, someone to train with and hone your skills with while I am uh recovering" he coughed violently into his hands and my heart twinged a bit, he may be evil but he was the only family I had left after my mother and father died so I did not want to lose him.

"You really should let me or kabuto heal your wounds it's only going to get worse." I pleaded but He waves me off and motions behind him

"I have a new training partner for you, the two of you will be studying under me starting tomorrow morning" he steps aside and a boy who is about my age steps into my view. I gasp when I realize who it was spiky raven hair, an arrogant look on his handsome face and two blood red eyes that sent a delicious shiver down my spine.

"Uchiha." I said startled and he smirked arrogantly at me and walked past me to set his things on the bed next to mine.

Orochimaru laughed lightly "I'll leave you two to get to know each other a little then."He closes the door leaving me face to face with the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"So." I start off awkwardly "I guess we will be partners from now on" I go to extend my hand "Katana" he looks at my hand and then turns away an arrogant look on his face. That immediately sent my short temper into over drive.

"You're not my friend nor will you ever be my partner" he spat. I stood there staring at him my temper getting higher and higher. "I'm only doing this so I can become stronger and kill my brother so don't get in my way" he turned to continue his task.

 _Oh hell the fuck no_. Before he realized what was going on I threw him into the wall causing the rock behind him to crumble into a million pieces. He stood up sharingan eyes bore into my soul.

"I'm in a really really bad mood" he snarled "don't fuck with me."

I just laughed "Genjutsu doesn't work on me sweetheart" I pinned him against the wall by his collar "let's get something straight I could kill you in an instant. My grandfather wanted you here to train so that's what we're going to do. So get that through your head that I am stronger, faster and deadlier than you are. Got it Uchiha?"

He coughed and spluttered and then his eyes widened when he saw my appearance my eyes turned serpent like and black and purple scales covered my body my teeth were replaced with fangs and my hands and fingers replaced with claws and razor sharp talons. He struggled against my hold on him

"Just what are you?" He asked finally catching his breath.

"A wicked grin flashed across my face. "Me? I'm a dragon."

Sauskes' eyes returned to normal and his pupils dialated widely in shock. "Dragon?" He sputtered that's not possible and he shot me a contemptuous look. It really made me want to rip his heart out and cook it up for supper.

"Orochimaru is my grandfather. The snake Sannin. Or did you forget." I hissed through gritted teeth

"Naturally he trained me in everything he knows but the dragon stuff I acquired by training with the serpent sages in ruychi cave"

I let go of the irritating boy and he fell to the floor with a loud thud coughing and gasping for air .

He glared at me more and massaged his throat. He wanted to kill me but he knew in that instant he was not strong enough to do so. _Maybe one day little boy_ I thought to myself as I walked over to the simple oak dresser that housed my clothes and other personal belongings. _But today is not that day you have along way to go especially if you want to take down your brother._

I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he got up and walked to where his bed was and started unpacking his things. I won't deny that the uchiha clan has some very good genes. Even though he was 12 he was muscular in every way not an ounce of fat on his body from what I could see. His raven hair was perfectly spiked and his bangs hung in his face but not enough to cover the brooding onyx eyes that looked as if they could bore into your soul if he wanted them to.

Still out of the corner of my eye I watched him undress and as I had suspected a perfect six pack. _Hey earth to Katana._ My inner self struck me out of my thoughts. _Why are you staring at him. You NEVER do that. You don't have time for boys right now._ _So FOCUS._ My inner self was right but I wasn't going to admit that to her.

Honestly until he walked in the door I had never even thought about a guy being cute. Probably because I was always training always getting stronger so that I could be the best and get my grandfather to be proud of me. I craved his approval. I instantly pushed sauske out of my mind and immediately thought about what training methods my grandfather would be teaching me and him tomorrow.

Turning back around I began to take off my clothes stripping down to just a bra and a pair of boyshorts not even thinking about sauske being in the room. That is until there was a loud coughing noise made as I was about to take off my bra. Blushing bright red I realize what I had done and immediately grabbed a T-shirt and threw it over my head.

"Ever heard of modesty." He asked he was a little red in the face as well. "Girls shouldn't go stripping so casually in front of the opposite sex." He crawled into bed and turned his back to me.

"Good thing I'm not in the room with the opposite sex then." I lashed out. I could feel the waves of embarrassment radiate off me and fill the room. However, before he could even give me a comeback I closed the curtain that allowed privacy between the two beds.

"Jack ass" I muttered under my breath. I crawled into bed exhausted from the day and instantly got comfortable and waited for sleep to come.

My morning came way to early in my opinion but that was every morning. The familiar _beep beep beep_ of my alarm clock woke me from my dreamless sleep. I silently rose from my bed as to not wake my partner and cause any fighting . The cold hard floor sent an electric shock through my body and instantly jerked be out of my sleepy state.

"Alright Katana time to get ready" I muttered silently to myself. "Time to get ready." Grabbed my things from my dresser and left to shower and prepare myself for training.

It was dead quiet as I made my way down the dimly lit hallway to the bathroom, I knew I was the only one awake because I didn't want to deal with the rush that happened around 5:30 in the morning. People rushing around the hideout checking in and out with the boss. I understood why they always looked frantic he was a scary guy, he threatens to kill someone on a daily basis and he normally does follow through with that promise daily as well. I'm grateful I'm his grandaughter he hasn't threatened me with that...yet.

One of the perks of being Orochimarus grandaughter was that you didn't have to share a shower with the female grunts that worked for him. So with that cheery thought in mind I opened the door to the custom made bathroom that I hthat I had asked for. The heated tile floor felt lovely as I went to turn on the two large rain storm shower heads that dominate the center space of the shower. I sighed happily as the hot water awakened me from my groggy state and proceeded to wash my long black hair taking time so that it would be as silky as possible. My blissful moments however were interrupted when a loud knock came through the door.

"Hurry up would ya I got to get ready as well,Orochimaru wants us down in 30" I rolled my eyes at the sound of the Uchihas voice but got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and hair. The knocking continued as I brushed my teeth and then after another minute it opened

"Excuse you..." I started to say but I cut myself short seeing the very handsome boy standing before me. He was still very tired looking and agitated but I think that was just his demeanor. "I am trying to get ready" he shrugged and pushed past me, starting the shower again which caused me to hurry up the processes of me getting ready "Hurry up " I said angrily and slamming the door behind me. Fully dressed and fully functioning for the day I head to the dungeon where my grandfather would be at ready to train two ninja that already hated each other

 **Ok guys so it took me a while but I have updated and edited. This is a reboot of the original! Let me know what y'all think! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The dungeon was my least favorite place in the hide out it was dark and gloomy and reeked of decay. I covered my nose as I passed the prisoners cells each of them glaring at me with absolute hatred in their soulless black eyes. Some of them would make threats as I walked by and even though I ignored them and remained stoic, inside my heart was racing and fear would creep its way up into my being. A shudder or a sign of fear however never made it to my expression.

"I hope they let me out to fight you today" a man with deep red hair fair skin and yellow beast like eyes slammed his body against the cell bars and I jumped slightly. He noticed. "Not so brave when your grandfather isn't around are you, just you wait little girl when I get my hands on you you'll know who is in charge here." He gave me a wicked smile and then retreated back to his cot whistling a demonic tune as he did so.

My grandfather was standing in the middle of an arena like structure just below talking to a scientist, probably going over data of his recent experiments. I ignored that. It's not that I didn't approve of what he did it's that I did have some semblance of a conscience and I felt sorry for some of the people he gave the curse mark to. However there were quite a few who deserved it and I was more than happy to test their abilities especially since I knew I would be the one killing them. Like that red haired man, I hoped he was let out to test his abilities today I wanted to rip his heart out of his chest and then eat it. My mind went wild with the rush of bloodlust that swept through me.

"Katana, my faithful student" a calm low voice and a father like grip on my shoulder snapped me out of my transe and I looked up to see my favorite person in the entire world staring at me intently with his cool black eyes and a small smile on his face.

"Kabuto-sensei !!!" I hugged him tightly around the middle and he smiled ruffling my dark hair gently

"Are you studying like you are supposed to?" He asked sounding stern but I knew it was just a farce, he already knew the answer to his question. I was a perfect student

"Duh!" I exclaim. "Watch this kabuto sensei" I pull out a kun ai and make a cut on my wrist. He looked concerned for a moment but then relaxed. Green chakra flowed from my palm and I placed it on my cut, after a few seconds the wound vanished. "Seeeeee." He smiles proudly and my heart swelled. I loved impressing sensei, he was one of the best medics around and I got the honor of being his student

"You're coming a long way Katana-chan, self healing is very difficult it took me a long time to be able to do it." The proud smile returned to his face. "Maybe one day you will surpass me as a medical ninja" my eyes widened in admiration and I was about to say something back, but a new set of foot steps caused me to turn my head around. There he was in all of his handsome, brooding, fuck the world glory. Sasuke Uchiha. My breath hitches for a second but I quickly regain my composure and put on my best resting bitch face.

"You're late Uchiha." I scold "Lord Orochimaru doesn't do well with tardiness."

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe if someone hadn't taken forever to get out of the shower I would have been on time, my apologies princess" he said the words with a sneer and it took everything I had not to sock him in the face. A low chuckle came from across the arena and sasuke and I both saw Orochimaru finish his business with the scientist and then make his way over to us. If you have never seen my grandfather you do not know how terrifying his presence is. I cannot count how many times I have felt like prey being stalked by an apex predator. He is terrifying, and when he is angry someone is bound to die. Like I said Thank God it hasn't happened me, but I have a feeling one day my luck might run out.

"Settle down now children" he said darkly. "You two will be working as a team, understood so whatever petty differences you have you'll set them aside now or i will be forced to intervene" the collected and calm voice he spoke in sent a shiver down my spine and i turned away. Sasuke however let out a contemptuous "hnn." Orochimaru smiled

"Good now your objective is simple you two will fight the prisoners who are in these cells. Many will die upon activating it but others will be able to successfully activate it. You are to not kill them, you are merely to test their powers and capabilities." Sasuke and I nod in understanding and prepare for him to release the prisoners. "Don't get in my way." Sasuke Saïd selecting a long sword from the weaponry that was in the arena. I smirk and grab a kun ai from my pouch.

"Funny I was just about to say the same thing." I sneered "Just remember to have my back if I need you."

He nodded and made a quick movement so that we were standing back to back facing the cell walls that were about to open, I'd never call him out on it but I felt his body tremble in terror for a brief second. The doors to the cells swung open and suddenly sasuke and I were met with real life monsters who's sole mission was to kill the both of us.

"Scatter!" I yelled and sasuke and I separated from each other in an instant. Two very large barrel chested men came running at me full speed their eyes full of blood lust and anger, their muscles flexing expectantly

"You're gonna get what's coming to you little girl!" One of the men said, the all to familiar black pattern spread across his body and I watched as his body began to transform. Unfortunately for him something went wrong in the process. In two seconds flat the man that had tried to transform infront of me exploded into a hundred pieces and I was showered with blood and guts this type of reaction to the curse mark was new to me and I was absolutely disgusted as I stood there dripping in red ooze. The other man, however, had successfully transformed into his curse mark mode and he continued to charge at me. I quickly dodged and sent him to the floor as I changed my hand into a dragon claw and slashed his torso open. He fell to the floor and bled out in less than a minute.

"KATANA!!!" Came the angry yell of my grandfather "DO NOT KILL THEM UNLESS YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO!!!"

I waved to symbolize an apology and he nodded in understanding. I looked over and saw that Sasuke was living up to his namesake. One, two, three, four guys laid at his feet unconscious, while the ones who had failed to transform laid dead by his feet. I don't know what made me more angry the fact that he knocked out four guys at once or the fact that he didn't have a single scratch on him. Regardless I was fuckin pissed, no way in hell was i going to let some Uchiha get the better of me. So I was going to show him what I was capable of.

 **Cliff hanger guys! I'm sorry! I hit a writers block and it's 1 am and instead of Studying like a good paramedic student I'm writing this. I'll have he next chapter up this weekend!! Read and review! Be kind though I'll get better with writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading and reviewing I appreciate all the feedback I'm getting. I'm trying to publish as much as possible, however school and work may get in the way! I'm trying to upload a chapter once a day but if I don't it's just because school literally is consuming my life! I know some of y'all want a back story on Katana and I'll give you that soon! I promise!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own naruto. Maybe one day.**

 **Chapter 3**

The anger that I felt when I saw Sasuke taking down those guys with ease was indescribable. I felt jealous because while I was strong and perfectly capable of taking down every man in this room including Sasuke in one fell swoop I probably didn't look as cool and calm as he did. _Katana you better not be fucking jealous of him. So what if he looks calm remember earlier when he was shaking against your back. You totally can prove to him who is the strongest. You have trained with dragons... for fucks sake you are a fucking dragon!! Get your shit together and show them what you've been practicing._

I stopped in the middle of the arena and i focused my chakra. Time seemed to slow down as I dig deep down into my psyche and found what I was looking for. Black and purple chakra mixed with my normal chakra, I am still mastering the technique but I can manage for a little while but after 30 minutes or so of being in dragon mode I tend to pass out. But this time I was determined to show everyone just how strong of a shinobi I was. I felt my bodybegin to transform, skin became rough with black and purple scales, I became quadrupedal as my Hands and feet grew sharp talons as well, my face elongated turning into a long snout and I felt my tongue fork itself, finally the last thing to appear was my tail, which was the most lethal part of me. My tail alone was five feet long and covered in spikes. When my transformation was complete I let out a loud roar and everyone stared.

"Well well," Orochimaru said to kabuto while licking his lips "it looks like her competitive side comes out when she's around Sasuke. I've ever seen her fully transform into the dragon.". Kabuto presses his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled brightly.

"Then clearly you don't pay attention to her training, Katana is a very bright young lady who studies very hard, she will no doubt surpass the both of us one day." Kabuto chuckled lightly and watched the scene in front of him.

The experiment subjects all stared at me taking In what they just witnessed. A twelve foot tall dragon was now standing infront of them and she was clearly incredibly pissed off.

"Take her and the Uchiha brat down" i looked down to see the man with red hair and pale skin smirk evilly up at me. "She's still a kid I bet her chakra control isn't that great so just keep her focused with a distraction and when her chakra runs out she will pass out and then we can maybe have some fun with the little brat infront of her grandfather." The beast in me became angrier and angrier at the sound of his voice but a plan formed in my head, I wanted his heart and I was going to get it and eat it. For a few minute I swatted his comrades around very carefully as to not kill them merely to knock them out or cause serious injury. When that was all said and done I released the jutsu and turned back into my normal form and feigned weakness and fatigue.

"So you've finally reached your limit little one?" The red haired man said to me, walking ever so slowly, like a predator stalking their prey. I smirked privately to myself thinking that. It was so ironic that he thought that because in actuality he was the prey stupidly walking to his death and I was the predator that was luring him to me. Like an angler fish fools their prey with something that looks like food or something appealing. I was doing the same by looking like a defenseless little girl. And like the angler fish who paitently waits, I was just waiting for the time to strike and claim my prey.

"Katana!!!" Sasuke looked up from the pile of bodies he dropped and was about to spring into action to come to my aid when Orochimaru lept down and put a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke looked pleadingly at his new master but my grandfather just shook his head and smiled.

"Just watch Katana and learn from what she's about to do, because she's not the one who is in any danger. That man is" a proud smile stretched across his face for the first time in a long time. Sasuke turned back to me and stared intently, watching my every move positioning himself just Incase he had to step in for me. The man inched closer and closer to me until finally he had me with in reaching distance. His long fingers made contact pulled me in. I faked a choking noise as his fingers tightened around my trachea.

"Such a shame to lose someone who is so pretty at such a young age, but don't worry little girl I'll atleast make sure you don't die a virgin." He licked his lips and was about to undo the belt from his pants when my fist impacted with his chest. Blood splattered onto my face as my hand turned into a dragons claw and dig into his chest cavity. He froze "You bitch you were playing opossum." At those words I tore the heart from his chest and he slumped over dead. I smiled and lifted the still beating heart up to my face.

"I have been plotting your death since this morning and now I cannot wait to devour your heart" I sunk my fangs into the heart and relished in the taste when the blood entered my mouth. "So so good" I muttered as I continued to eat it. I felt power rush into my body, one of the amazing this about being a dragon is that you gain the strength of your enemies by drinking their blood. I was sad to have finished it because it tasted so good but once I was done I walked proudly over to my grandfather.

"You did amazing my child." He embraced me which I found bizarre. "You and sasuke worked wonderfully together as I thought you would" I glanced over at Sasuke who looked nauseated from the sight of me.

"Awwww what's the matter Sasuke-kun" I teased "can't handle a little blood?" He refused to look me in my face it was as if the sight of me disgusted him. I shrugged. "Whatever. Alright guys I'm going to shower and then get to bed that totally depleted my chakra. Kabuto sensei I will see you bright and early In the morning for medical ninjutsu training." With a wave of my hand i walked out the door and headed to my room ready to fall over from the amount of chakra I had used from today.

 **A/N: alright guys I know the past two chapters have been short I'm sorry I've just not had the time to sit down and write. The next chapter will be long and from Sasukes point of view! Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
